emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5363 (3rd August 2009)
Plot Nicola is worried when she notices Carl isn’t sharing Lexi’s enthusiasm for the IVF and when she overhears him telling Jimmy not to release the money to Scarlett, she's furious and tells him if he doesn’t tell Lexi what he really wants then she’ll tell her herself. Feeling cornered, Carl confesses to a devastated Lexi that he doesn’t want a baby – he can’t pretend anymore, he's felt this way for a while but hasn’t had the heart to tell her. Confused, Lexi tries to persuade him to change his mind but Carl's adamant and infuriates her when he reveals he went along with it because he felt sorry for her. Nicola arrives to find Lexi in floods of tears having thrown Carl out of the house. She tries to comfort her but Lexi's upset when Nicola claims she knew Carl had his doubts all along and she was the one who prompted him to come clean. Infuriated, Lexi rails at Nicola blaming her for making Carl tell the truth and accusing her of wanting to split them up. As Nicola follows her upstairs and tries to calm her down, Lexi lashes out and accidentally causes Nicola to lose her footing and fall downstairs. Panicking, Lexi calls an ambulance and is distraught when Carl arrives home to see Nicola unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Meanwhile, Lily is giving away her worldly possessions ready to hit the road, but Eddy realises how upset she is about leaving without Edna’s approval and tells Edna her attitude to her sister is unchristian. Edna's in turmoil about what to do, and as Lily and Eddy are about to set off, Lily's upset that her sister hasn’t come to wave her off with the rest of the villagers. Elsewhere, Betty speculates that Val has had an affair, while Diane is finding it increasingly difficult to work with her sister. Marlon suggests they draw up a rota to ensure Val and Diane no longer have to work together for the sake of the customers. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne Guest cast *Eddy Fox - Paul Darrow Locations *Main Street *Church Lane *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, front garden, living room and dining room *The Woolpack - Staff corridor *Home Farm - Office *Café Hope - Café *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office Notes *Last appearance of Alan Turner until 9th April 2010 as Richard Thorp went on a break to have a knee operation. *Final appearance of Anne Charleston as Lily Butterfield. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,720,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes